The Demon never gets the princess
by spswnaruhina
Summary: my first fic hope it's at least ok, it's just a simple parody of a princess fairytail, you can probably guess the pairing from the title.


AN: This is my first fic so let's see how I do

AN: This is my first fic so let's see how I do

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Itachi would have known Oro… ops I mean Sasuke would be a trader and killed him when he killed the rest of the Uchiha and ch. 402 would have been Naruto and Hinata's first date.

**The Demon never gets the princess (or maybe sometimes they do) ****  
**

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Hinata. Today was very special for there was a tournament going on to see who would be betrothed to her. It was down to the finale round with only the Black Knight (Kiba) and the White Knight (Sasuke) (AN: always liked how in anime they switch the color of the good guy and bad guy). When a loud roar was heard thru out the kingdom and a gigantic fox came running by and grabbed princess Hinata, for the guards were too busy watching the tournament.

The demon fox then took Hinata back to his cave near the kingdom and put her down gently. The fox then transformed in to a young man the same age as Hinata saying "I'm sorry but I could tell you did not want to be forced in to an engagement, I'm Naruto prince of the fox demons by the way". Hinata being shy and surprised at being carried off stuttered a little but responded "I-I'm Hinata princess of the Hyuuga kingdom, wh-what are you going to d-do to me now if I may ask?" being a princess she was polite even to demons. "Not a thing", Naruto said, "you are free to stay here or return home, I think the knight in black was the winner, but this way you get to choose if your engaged to him or not." After thinking about it Hinata came up with an idea and said "If it is ac-acceptable, I know they will come for me soon, so I'd like to test the two knights when they come." Naruto seeing the very small smirk (an: Hinata smirking is a little ooc but thought it fit there) as she said this, said "you wish for me to fight them don't you?" "Yes, but my father also might send a demon hunter he knows from a group of demon hunters called Akatsuki" Hinata said "and if these three men can not defeat you I will marry you." "If you are sure you wish to do this then I will fight, for I have not had a decent one in a long time" said Naruto as he could here someone coming. "I'm sure" Hinata said as Naruto left to see who was coming.

It was the White Knight who was coming. "Halt, who are you and why do you come here" Naruto ordered. "I am Sasuke and I come to bring princess Hinata back with me so I can marry her and take over her kingdom" Sasuke responded (an: even in a fairytale he's power hungry lol). Naruto just ran up and smashed Sasuke in the face with his fist (demon remember) knocking him out and thru him back to the city mumbling "power hungry jerk."

Next to arrive was the Black Knight. Once again Naruto ordered "Halt, who are you and why do you come here." Kiba responded "I am Kiba and I come to bring my childhood friend home and marry her." "Very well, you will have to defeat me to bring her back with you" Naruto said. Kiba dismounted from he trusty steed Akamaru and drew his sword. (Insert very long and complicated fight) Naruto finally knocked out Kiba as well, just as the last guy came walking up.

Tired from the fight said "Halt, who are you and why do you come here, and what's with the cloak with the red clouds?" Itachi responded "the cloak is because I'm in Akatsuki, my name is Itachi and I have come to simply return the king's daughter to him." He then added "you seem to be a nice demon and I do not wish to fight a tired opponent so why don't you just hand the princess over to me." Having heard that Akatsuki almost killed his friend Gaara the king of the raccoon demons Naruto knew he could not beat Itachi said as he went to go get Hinata "I've heard many things about Akatsuki from my fellow demons and know I can't win so I will go get her." Or would have if she was not standing there watching the fights. Having heard what they had said came out and told Itachi "I will only go if Naruto can come with me for he has proven to be stronger, wiser, and kinder then any human I've seen, and I wish to speak to my father on his behalf, for he has stolen my heart." "How am I kind" Naruto chimed in, "also why would I deserve a princess as beautiful and kind as you, for a demon never gets the princess." "You are kind because you could have killed both knights and then defeated Itachi but you spared their lives, and maybe sometimes demons do get the princess." Hinata said as she dragged Naruto off to see her father.

When they got to the castle Hinata told everything to her father and he agreed to let Hinata marry Naruto for he was the fox demon prince, and they lived happily ever after.

The end AN: so what do you think not too bad for a first on huh please review I've got a couple of other ideas I might try out if this on goes ok.

Sasuke: hey how come the dobe got to off me in one shot?

AN: I wanted to see if I could rile up your fans lol, you might come out better in the next story if I write one.


End file.
